lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fatal Eclipse
The requirements for the learning need to be confirmed. - Merthos 18:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I am having a hell of a time getting Rush to use this. He used FE I a while ago while casting Enrage IV. Since then I've maxed Enrage, Addle, Maledict, and have Mixed Message III and I *cannot* get him to use it. Does Mixed Message not come up with Battlefield Morale is already high? I've been in fights with many enemy unions, scanned through every group and never gotten the option to use Mixed Message... and Attack with Mystic Arts will not use Mixed Message. It's hard enough actually getting Mixed Message off because it's so damn slow that Rush is *always* the last to act, and unlike Cheer it will not be used when the enemy union is killed. Meanwhile David is over there using Blackout at any and every opportunity. PHJF 03:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Mixed Message has longest setup time of all the psionics, and due to high AP cost of usage versus say Bluff V and no enemy union damage such as Addle V, it seems to have really low chance of being selected for union command chains. I don't think it can be used in deadlock either like Addle or Bluff so union has to be flanking/rear or out of deadlock for the command to appear, I don't think i've ever used it in deadlock. If you want to use Mixed Message the easiest way I've found is just disable all other psionics except stealth if you use it, Maledict still gives Mixed Message but will come up sometimes when Mixed message could have been used. Once you learn Fatal Eclipse or any arcana you will get the command to use it, if you have enough AP and you aren't deadlocked. I pull off Fatal Eclipse III all the time with the Use Fatal Eclipse command, you don't need inv+env+hex to trigger it after you learnt it but you are limited to using it when the command comes up and more often than not an enemy union will flank you and force deadlock screwing it up for you! I find it easier to pull off consistently with correct command chain and enough AP. The command to use it usually only comes up when there are 5+ enemy unions on the field, where as you can pull it off against any single rare/boss unit while flanking if you get say Maledict V + Permafrost IV + Silencer V + Dispirit V (fatal eclipse IV) for the union, which will use ~115-120AP and nearly always trigger it with less than min AP to use it. You need 148AP to get the command to use it, but not necessarily force it to trigger. I've used Blackout V with ~60AP and actual AP for command is around 96 I think. Blackout can be triggered in deadlock though, so if your union has high invocation arts you'll trigger it by accident most of the time. Last thing I noticed with arcana commands showing up the Union will have that same effect they get when they get a Unique Art/Remnant Weapon Art come up, so full union morale plays a huge part in chance of Arcana art command becoming available in a battle if you meet requirements to use it, where as forcing an Arcana trigger you'll be more successful with higher morale, but it's not a huge factor. Mikeyakame 08:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *fatal eclipse V is impossible to learn on xbox. Everytime I get the command mixed message V, my other units use combat arts. Never mystic. I think only on PC can this be done as you can turn off the arts you don't want. I gave up on fatal eclipse 4 and stuck with 2...(espinado) Ok so my quest for fatal V continues and good news I have seen emmy use a mystic attack while my leader trying to learn fatal V had the mixed message command. Maybe the combo is just really rare or depends on generals to use. :Try classes with Skill Esoteric. Drake178 20:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) So I finally got fatal eclipse IV on wyngale and rush. I used pagus, torgal and emmy a either rush or wyngale as the last unit depending. Does using units with the esoteric skill help my leader get more magical options or makes them more inclined to use magic options during generic commands like lower their moral :It does both. Drake178 18:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) fatal V I need to know if anyone out there has ever managed to get fatal eclipse V on xbox. It seems impossible for me and I barely was able to get version IV on rush and my sovanis. Mixed message just never seems to get supported by magic spells except dispirit so the invocations and evocations quota is always missing. And yes all my units have esoteric, I'm using orb formation, and I'm fighting in rubelia ruins. (PC) Is there a more guaranteed method for Fatal Eclipse V? I tried to get this arcana along with Rejuvenating Water V for Rush but this relies largely on luck and possibility. After reading the talk page, I believe "having 4 units with Esoteric in the learning union, get the moral bar red then wait for a chance and the right combination will eventually show up" is the general guideline. Just wonder if there exists a concrete method so I can apply it for other leaders. P/S: Funny, not until now do I notice learning arcana requires the union in question to be out of deadlock :D A Wikia contributor.